


A Mjolnir Prank

by Emiliemontage



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animal Death, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Gen, Insecure Tony Stark, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiliemontage/pseuds/Emiliemontage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mjolnir will be only picked by people she deems worthy to pick her." Thor explained.<br/>"We could do a prank to our fellow Avengers with that. Create a magical version of Mjolnir and let them believe it is the real thing and everyone could try to pick her" Clint proposed.<br/>"And some will be able to do it and others, not."</p><p>Or the prank that was maybe not a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mjolnir Prank

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Castiels_Squishy_butt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_Squishy_butt/gifts).



> So that story is based on Castiels_Squishy_butt idea in a comment on another fic. It was a really good idea and I had already wrote a third of it before realizing what I was doing so here it is. (Ok, I just saw how to give the story to you, so there it is)
> 
> Also, it is my first story in English, so yeah sorry if there is any error. I was kind of surprised with the length, I didn't thougth I would write something that long... xD
> 
> **Editing done!! Thanks to the two that helped understand a bit more on how to do the narration in English!! :) **

Natasha was walking through one corridor of Shield helicopter when she heard them. Clint and Thor were in one of the conference room and looked like they were planning something. Since they didn’t seem to have heard her, she decided to stay on her side of the door to listen their conversation.

“That prank will be amazing, Thor.” The archer said.  
“Yes, it will, but we should make sure that not everyone is able to lift her…”  
“You have a point. So who should not be able to lift it?”  
“Her, Mjolnir is a she.” The god corrected.  
“Fuck, you are even worse than Stark with his robots!”  
“Did you just compare my hammer with the man of iron robots?”

Natasha saw the expression on Thor's face when he said that. She silently wished for Clint to watch his back because that expression meant that the God was starting to get angry. And everyone knew, Avengers and non-Avengers alike, that you do not want to be face to face with an angry Thor.

“No, of course, no. Sorry, that wasn’t my intention.” Clint said rapidly to save the appearance.  
“Excuse accepted, man of wood. To answer your question, it could be the good captain.”  
“No. The others would know directly that it is a prank if it is Steve. They all expect Captain America to be able to lift Mjolnir. Natasha and Tony will be my choices.”

The red haired saw the subtle look that her partner send in her direction and knew that her cover has been busted. She wasn’t that surprised, Clint was as good a spy as she was, so he was bound to remark those kinds of stuffs. Still, it may be a little bit problematic if someone is able to determine that she is listening through doors, even if that someone is her long-time partner. She will have to work more on her skills to stay the best at her job. However, coming back to the topic at hand, the spy woman could see where he was coming with his choices.

“Why those two?” Thor asked, perplexed.  
“Tasha, because she will know that we are kidding and Stark, because he will not be affected by that prank. I mean he has so much self-esteem and he so doesn’t believe in magic, that the fact that he cannot lift the hammer should not affect him like it will do for Bruce.” The archer explained.

Yes, her assumptions were right about Clint’s reasoning. After all, it is not like Stark will really care about not being able to lift a hammer and even then, it will bring him down a notch of his arrogance. She remembered her initial evaluation of Tony for Shield. That prank may help him understand that he cannot have and succeed in everything he wants, the world doesn’t function like that. And it will be fun to see his face when he fails. However, she was asking herself what was the big point about Mjolnir. What was so special about it, sorry her, besides being Thor’s weapon? Why would everyone expect for sure that Steve will be able to lift her? Too many questions that Natasha thought would be answered when those two will play their prank.

******

“Sir, don’t forget the mandatory team bonding meeting in half an hour.” Jarvis said.

Tony was in the workshop working on new arrows for Clint, ones with Emp but with an action center more precise and smaller, so that it doesn’t affect every electronic devices around like the suit. Hearing Jarvis, he looked at the time.

“Meeting? Ah yes, the one imposed by Clint and Thor. I wonder why they are the ones calling it this time! Normally, it is Capsicle job to add bonding time in our freaking too busy schedule!” Tony complained.  
“I don’t know sir, but the only way to have your answer is to go to that meeting.”  
“Yeah, yeah, I know! No need to be sassy with me, Jay!”

The AI silence was enough to let Tony know that he wasn’t sorry, but not at all. However, it was not like Tony could stay angry at Jarvis, that AI was his butler and his best friend, beside Rhodey, or even more than Rhodey on some days.

“Save the work, Jarvis, I will change a bit before the meeting.”  
“Already done, sir!”

Tony waved toward his robots and left the workshop. With half an hour, he had time to take a quick shower and to eat something which he did. The genius was in the living room of the commune floor a good five minutes before the time scheduled for the meeting.

“Oh god, is the world ending? Tony Stark is in advance for a team meeting!” A voice said from the elevator.

Tony turned his head and saw the captain coming out of the elevator and heading toward him.

“Haha, really funny Steve. Still good to see that you can have a sense of humor from times to times.” Tony replied.  
“I do. The difference with you is that I don’t use humor all the times.”  
“Oh, you wound me, Cap, I can be serious when I want to be.”  
“Sorry Tony, but the only time I have seen you serious is in the workshop.”  
“You do know that you kind of just agreed with me?” The genius asked with a playful smile on his lips.

The blond won’t say it to anyone beside maybe the guy in front of him, but that smile, teasing but not mocking, playful instead of arrogant, that smile that says that he is just having fun instead of being cruel, that smile is one of his favorite. It is one of the most genuine ones you will see from Tony, but also the one from that category that Steve is seeing the most often. It took so much time before the billionaire was enough comfortable around him to show those genuine smiles that the Captain is cherishing each one of them that is sent in his way. Only after seeing the smile did the genius sentence registered in his head.

“Yeah, I kind of did, didn’t I?” Steve asked while blushing and grating his neck with his hand.  
“Yes, you did.” Tony answered with a fond smile.  
“Ok, lover birds. When you are done being sweet, can we start our bonding time?” A voice asked out of nowhere.

Steve and Tony turned around while blushing to see Bruce, Clint, Natasha and Thor standing there and looking at them with amused smiles. Steve took the place beside the genius on one couch, while Bruce, Clint and Natasha decided to share the other one. Thor took the only chair in the room.

“Ok, Clint, Thor, what was the point of this encounter?” Steve asked after everyone was seated.  
“Thor was talking the other day about Mjolnir, how she works and who can lift her.” Clint explained.  
“How she works?” Tony asked intrigued.  
“Who can lift her?” Bruce said as curious as the other scientist in the room.  
“I thought Thor was the only one who could lift her.”

And the two science bros were lost in their desire of knowledge to the great amusement of the other four avengers (and fondness in Steve’s case).

“Ok, slow down you two, Thor cannot answer a million questions at the same time.” Natasha reproached.  
“Sorry.” Both of the scientists said blushing slightly.  
“No harm done.” Thor replied laughing. “To answer the green man question, anyone who is deemed worthy cans lift Mjolnir.”  
“I asked Thor if we could try to lift her and he said yes, so here we are.” Clint explained.  
“Aye! Here is Mjolnir.”

Thor placed his hammer on the floor in the center of the living room. Everyone from their seating position could see her.

“So who thinks it is a good idea to try?” Clint asked excited like a kid.  
“Sure, why not.” Natasha said.  
“It could be good to experience it for science and it is good data to know who in the group can lift Mjolnir.” Bruce agreed.  
“Maybe not the best idea ever, but I don’t see what could be bad about it, so I’m in.” Steve answered. “What do you think Tony?”

Tony was staring at the hammer in silence, but his brain was working throught what was just being said. Worthy? Is there even a chance that he, Tony Stark could be considered worthy? How do we calculate worthiness in fact? Does he even want to know the answer? Everyone said yes to that game, because, it was clearly just a game, so any resistance Tony may had is of no importance, because with his reputation, he could not back down now.

“I cannot miss the fun, can I? So count me in!” The genius replied with one of his press smile.

Steve recognized the smile and started to feel a little bit uneasy about all this. He put his hand on Tony’s thigh and squeezed it reassuringly. The Iron man send him a smile that was maybe a little bit to forced for the captain liking but he didn’t have the time to check on his friend.

“I am starting!” Clint said.  
“Of course you will, bird brain. It was your idea, so the honor is yours.” Tony replied.  
“Good luck, man of wood.” The god said.

The archer rose from his seat and walked to the hammer. He looked at her for a while.

“So, is it for today or for tomorrow Clint?” Natasha asked with a smirk.

Clint took a deep breath and reached for the hammer. After big difficulty, he was able to lift Mjolnir. He looked at her in his hand with big eyes and a stunned expression, expression that was shared by everyone in the team. Then a big excited smile appeared on the archer face.

“I did it, I did it! I lifted her!!”  
“You are a lucky man to have been deemed worthy by Mjolnir.” Thor congratulated.  
“Lucky? That’s not luck, I am just that awesome!”  
“Hey bird brain, don’t let that give you an even bigger head than you already have!” Tony exclaimed teasing.  
“Oh don’t talk, Stark, we both know that you are the one with the biggest head!!”  
“Ok, now is so not the time to do that you two! Who wants to be next?” Steve interrupted the two men.

Everyone looked at one another, none of them willing to take the lead and all of them wondering if someone else will be taking it.

“Why not you, Man of Iron? Aren't you supposed to be afraid of nothing?” Thor dared.

Afraid of nothing? The media and anyone who didn't know him will think that, but the truth… The truth is of no importance right now because the mask is firmly in place.

“Yes, sure. Bring on the music!!”

The genius stood, all bravado and cockiness on and went to the hammer. Thor and Clint looked at one another with a malicious smile on their smile. Nobody besides Natasha saw this.

“Hey sweet girl! I hope you are not minding too much the game we are playing.” Tony said.  
“She may be magical, but I don’t think she cans understand what you just said, Stark.” Natasha told the genius.  
“Maybe, maybe not, but I do believe that she should… A bit like Dummy”.  
“Why is everyone comparing Mjolnir to your robots, Man of Iron?” Thor complained.  
“I am not comparing her to anything, Blondie.” Tony answered. “Whatever, I really hope you don’t mind, sweetie!” He said to the hammer.

Then he tried to pick her and tried and tried again.

“Oh, so the great Tony Stark is not able to lift Mjolnir!” Clint mocked sarcastically.  
“Is it that much of a surprise, Barton? Have I ever stood a chance to lift her?” Tony replied with his ‘Tony Stark’ smile full on.

The silence that followed, while expected, still hurt the brunet more than he let on. He returned silently to his seat.

“Sorry.” Steve murmured.  
“I am fine, Cap.”

Tony looked at Mjolnir, silently telling her that it was not her fault. He didn't understand why he let himself hope he would be able to lift her, because he should have know better. He should have know that he has to much red on his hand to be able to be considered of a God's tool. From his seat, Bruce looked at the scene, incredulous. His science bro, or more accurately his new adopted brother was not deemed worthy enough to lift Mjolnir! How could that be even possible? With everything that Tony has done in the last few years, with all his redemption actions to repair Stane’s grievous acts, he is not good enough to lift Mjolnir! It’s completely bullshit! If one person should be worth this weapon, it IS Tony Stark! His next reflection was on the fact that if Tony was not able to pick the hammer, than he, himself, would not be able to pick her. In the end, he is in the essence a big green creature that can easily hurt a lot of people. Maybe it will be just better to end the suspense now and be the next in line.

“I am going next” Bruce said, standing up.

Nobody objected, so it was Bruce turn. He posed his hand on the handle and tried to lift the hammer from the floor. Compared to Tony previously, after the third time, he was able to lift it in the air.

“Euh...what?” The scientist asked, surprised.

There was a moment of silence as everyone, besides Tony, looked at one another shocked.

“So Mjolnir deemed you to be worthy of her it seems, good job Green man.” Thor congratulated in the end.  
“Oh please gang, stop looking so surprised. Evidently that Brucie-bear should be able to lift Mjolnir, not that I think that someone has the right to tell you who should be able to pick you or not, sweetie, but that guy is one of the best man I have encountered in my life. He is the one that went saving people even after becoming one of the most hated human on Earth. He is kind, generous, calm and one hell of a good scientist. Also, he is a doctor, a freaking real doctor and a guy using a creature that could kill to save others. If there was a way to determine objectively worthy from not worthy, of course Brucie will be in the worthy category.” Tony said, even ranted in the end.

The silence after that rant was even more stunning than the one before. Everyone looked at Tony surprised. None of them thought that Tony Stark could be this worked up about something, or more accurately, about someone. Was he not supposed to be the one thinking only about himself? Somewhere in the tower, a magical tool hummed approvingly. 

“Wow, thanks Tony!” Bruce said with teary eyes, when he was able to speak again. He put Mjolnir on the ground and went to hug the genius. 

The hug went on for a long time. “You are a good man, Bruce.” Tony said into the other neck, while the latter let two-three tears fall on the former shoulder. When the two scientists finally let go from one another, Steve and Natasha looked at each other, they were the only two left to try lifting Mjolnir. 

“So, who is next?” Clint asked, teasingly.  
“Capsicle, he is the captain after all” Tony proposed.  
“Do we even have to let him try? Of course Captain America will be able to lift Mjolnir!”  
“What did I just said about telling Mjolnir who should be able to lift her or not? Let her decide, Clint, she is the one who will be picked after all.”  
“I agree with Tony on that one. Being Captain America doesn’t determine if I am worthy or not of a god’s weapon.” Steve said.

He stood up and went to the hammer. He tried to pick Mjolnir and was the one who could lift her with the least difficulty. The blond looked at the weapon quite surprised to already see her in the air.

“So I was right, wasn’t I?” Clint asked with a winning smile.

Tony only glared at him. He was couting in his head. Cappie, Brucie, Bird Brain, Thor, the four of them were worthy man for Mjolnir. So the only question left was what in hell was he still doing on a team where more than half of its members are considered worthy enough to pick a God’s tool? And the Captain, of course he would do it easily, he was always the better man, wasn’t it? You would just had to listen to Tony's father to know that. While the genius was again lost in his thoughts, Natasha stood. It was her turn. She tried and tried and tried about the same amount of time as Tony did without the hammer moving from the ground.

“Sorry, Spider sister.” Thor apologized.

For the outside world, she looked dejectedly at the hammer, sad to not have been able to lift Mjolnir. However, in the inside, she didn’t really care, since she knew the truth about what just happened today, but she had to maintain the facade, so that the other three don’t suspect a thing. 

“Ok, so if we are done with this game, I am leaving. I have stuff to build, haven’t I?” Tony said while moving out of the room and into the elevator.

Jarvis closed the door behind him and took him to his workshop. As soon as Tony was inside, his facade broke and he fell to his knees. Again, he was coming short when compared to the others and this time, it was while being compared to his own teammates. Again, he was not good enough, he never was and never will be.

“I am sorry sir.” Jarvis said while increasing the temperature in the room to do something like hugging his creator.  
“Thanks Jay.” Tony answered quietly.

Dummy joined the genius in the center of the workshop and put its arm and claw around the human shoulders. Tony leaned into his oldest creation.

“Thanks Dummy boy!” 

They stayed like that for a while. You and Butterfingers joined the other two in their hug, each of them touching a part of Tony, You, his knees and Butterfingers, his back. They stayed like that until the sound of an alarm broke the silence.

“Avengers assemble!” Steve voice was heard into the intercom of the building.  
“Ok, guys, the mopping time is over. Jarvis, it is the time to save the city!” Tony said while standing up.

*******

They were facing a giant bunny, yes, really a giant lavender bunny. Oh, the Avengers were winning the battle, but the bunny didn’t want to go down without a fight. 

“A bunny. I thought we were not around Easter. Did I miss more than I thought I did?” Iron Man said.  
“Sorry but for me Easter is more about eggs than about rabbits.” Hawkeye answered.

Those two continued their chatting while battling the creature.

“Iron Man, there is a building that will fall at your left.” Cap said.  
“I am going there” Tony replied. “Jarvis, what’s the situation.”  
“There is a boy on the ground directly in front of the building and a dog on the roof.” Jarvis informed his creator.

Tony looked at the situation and saw that the building was really unstable. A dreading feeling spread out in his chest.

“Jarvis, how much time before…?”  
“8 seconds.”  
“Shit!”

Iron Man flew to the building towards the ground while saying in a small voice: “I am so sorry, Cap” He picked the boy and flew away just in time. A second after they left, the building went down… with the dog. He landed in front of the mass of people and let the boy go. The boy turned to face the armour.

“Where is Barney?” He asked.  
“Who is Barney?” Tony countered, confused.  
“My dog!! He was on the roof.”

Tony froze. The dog, it was this little boy’s dog, so surely a friend or something like and he, Tony Stark, just let it die.

“I am sorry, kiddo” Iron Man apologized.  
“You let him die?! You let him die!” The boy shouted. “How could you? You had the time, why did you let my best friend die? You didn’t save him, you are… You are supposed to save everyone, human and animal and you were not able to save my dog!! You failed at your job!! You are worthless as an hero! No even better, Iron Man is no hero! I hate you Iron Man, I HATE YOU!!”

The boy was yelling at the end. Tony let him shout, yell and do whatever the kid wanted at him without saying a word. He couldn’t speak, he couldn’t defend himself, because… because that boy was right. So when he finished shouting and yelling, Iron Man flew away without answering and without letting anyone talk after the little guy. 

“Sir…” Jarvis started to say.  
“Mute Jarvis”

Tony couldn’t do it, he couldn’t hear the reassurance or apology of his AI. He just knew that it will mean nothing. So, he went back to the Tower, disassembled the suit and went directly to the roof. Not many people knew this, or maybe near nobody, but when Tony was really feeling low, he prefered to look at the city from his roof than tinker in the workshop or play piano. There was just something about looking at the city that calms him, maybe it was the silence, maybe just the sensation that he was not alone, Tony didn’t know for sure, he just knew that it helped him. 

And tonight, because somewhere during the battle, the sun went to sleep, he was just to near his breaking point to do something else than coming here. Everything was falling apart around him. He had really started to believe that for once, he was doing something good with his life, that he was one of the good guy. What a fool have he been! The amount of death he had caused, that he still cause was just to numerous, he would never be able to repay the world for it. He tried when he stopped the weapon manufaction of SI, he tried when he became Iron Man, he tried when he started the production of clean energy and medical supplies, he tried when he flew that nuke in the sky, he tried with the Avengers. He tried so many times that he lost count, but in the end, the result was the same, he was never good enough. It was not enough for Mjolnir who deemed him as a not worthy individual. One of the only two in the team who could not pick her. Tony knew that everyone in the team were good men, even really good men, he just thought that since they accepted him in the team that maybe, just maybe for once, he was enough. Clearly that was not the case, at least not for Mjolnir and for none of the team since nobody seemed surprised that he could not lift the weapon. They all expected him to fail because he had already failed to meet their expectations, hadn’t he? 

Again. 

First, his father that he disappointed every single time and now his team. And the worse, both time, Captain America had an important part in it, both time, he was somewhat compared to the blond hero and both time, he failed to compare. The worst this time was that Tony failed to meet the expectations for being a hero, that kid said it himself. And the good captain did too once upon a time, didn’t he? 

Tony recalled one of his first encounter with Steve and the harsh words they exchanged. Even while knowing the genius only for a small amount of time, the blond saw the truth. “You, you may not be a treat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero.” The Captain had said. True, Steve had been so so right that day, Tony was only pretending all this time because he will never measure up to the real thing, he will never be a real hero. He let a living being die today after all. Still lost in his memory, the genius remembered another thing that the blond said that day: “Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off and what are you?” 

“Nothing” Tony whispered bitterly. “And even with it, I am nothing. Nothing besides being the lowest sort of human on Earth. Nothing… I am just… Worthless!”  
“Tony.” A soft voice said sadly from behind the brunet.  
It was Steve, the genius knew that. He would recognize that voice and scent anywhere. So the good captain decided to join him on the roof. Tony didn’t react, so they both stayed silent for a while, the brunet still looking at the city and the blond behind him looking at his companion with concern and worry in his blue eyes.

“I killed a dog today.” Tony said once the silence became too much. “And a while ago, before Iron Man, I killed so many men and women. I haven’t changed Steve, I am still a murderer, I am still the Merchant of Death. I let a dog die today, someone best friend died because I wasn’t fast enough.”  
“Tony” Steve said again while walking to stand directly behind the brunet. He put his hand on the other man shoulder and squeezed it. “Sometimes, there is no way out. Sometimes, you have to make the hard choice. That’s what you did today, Tony, and, as your captain, I assure you, you made the good decision. You had to save that boy. I am sorry for the dog, but sometimes, you cannot save everyone. So you do your best, which is what you did.”

It was again silent between the two of them, the blond letting the smaller man think about what he just said. Tony’s spirits increased while hearing Steve say that he did make the good choice. Maybe, maybe he didn’t fuck it up that much if his captain said that he did good.

“You say that as my Captain, but what do you say as my friend Steve?” The genius asked while turning around to face the soldier.  
“I say that you should have seen the scolding the mother gave to her boy after you left.” Steve replied while chuckling.  
“What? Seriously? Why?” 

To say that Tony was shocked is an understatement. He looked at Steve with his mouth gaping like a fish.  
“Seriously. She was so damn angry on your behalf, it was amazing to see. I am quite sure that if we were not in public, she would have slapped her boy in the face. I would have too if I could, what he said was so out of line! You just fucking saved his life!”  
“But…”

The genius tried to make his brain function again after what the man before him just said. He just could not believe it. A mother defended him, Tony Stark, the royal fuck up of all time, against her own freaking child. No, sorry, that just broke Tony’s brain. It just didn’t make any sense.

“I… I don’t deserve it.” Tony said finally, the only thing he could think of.  
“Oh Tones!” Steve sighed, while putting his other hand on the second man’s shoulder. “You deserve it. You try so hard to do good, always do. I don’t think you see what you have become since Afghanistan. You went after a friend, a partner, a father figure even to stop him from using your creations to kill people. You changed the foundation, the damn foundation of your company to help and save people instead of killing them. You decided to put a suit of armor, you who have no super power, no training, to save other citizens while discarding your safety and even on few occasions your life. I may have said a few things when we met that I regret, because that’s what you were referencing when you said you were ‘nothing’, wasn’t it? You were thinking about that question I asked you, weren’t you? God, I was an idiot to ask you that!  
“You were right…”  
“I wasn’t! You are one of the best man I had to chance to meet Tony Stark! You are so generous, you make sure that every member of this team stay safe and even more, you gave us all a home. Bruce who lost the meaning of that word after becoming the Hulk, Natasha who may never had know what it was, Clint who wasn’t feeling safe in SHIELD compound after Loki and Thor who may have found one with Dr Foster but who would not have had the same camaraderie as what he had in Asgard. And for me, you gave me so much more than that. You gave me back my past with the stuff from Howard and Peggy you had, you gave me a chance in the future by helping me learn about the technology, you gave me a friend, my best friend in this new world, because that’s what you are for me, Tony. My best friend, my favorite Avenger and an hero in his own name. You know what you are without that suit of armor, that protection of yours so that you are not hurt again? You, Tony Stark, are a man with an heart of gold!”

Steve looked into Tony’s brown eyes during all of his speech, so he saw those eyes fill up with tears as he went on and on about what he thought of the genius. The soldier knew that the man before him didn’t hear enough that he was a good man which was quite a shame as he deserved to have that recognition from the world after everything he did.

“Steve…” Was all Tony could say before a sob tore out of his mouth. The blond let his hand slide down toward the brunet’s back to hug him while he let out the emotions of the day. Steve sighed, it had been such a roller coaster for the man in his arm. First, the game with Mjolnir and Steve was quite angry with what he learned before coming here, then, the battle with the death of the dog and the kid reaction to that and now his speech. It sure was too much for the genius, the soldier could just hope that some of what he said made an impression into that thick head of his. Otherwise, he would just have to repeat it again, which would not be an hardship all things considered. 

After a while, Tony’s sobs decreased in intensity and then stopped all together. Even then, Steve kept him in his arm which the genius was not complaining.

“But, what about Mjolnir?” Tony asked when he regained control of his mind.  
“You won’t believe me on that one.” Steve sighed.  
“What do you mean?”

The brunet stepped out of the embrace to look at the blond.  
“Bruce went to see me after the battle telling me that it seems that the whole thing with Mjolnir was a prank.”  
“What?!”  
“My reaction exactly. Jarvis showed Bruce the footage of Thor going back into his room to take his hammer while the one in the living room just vanished. I think maybe Clint was in it too, I don’t know for sure, but Jarvis seemed to agree with me on that one.”  
“Oh fucking hell, are you serious? A prank? That’s so sure the worst idea of prank I have ever seen!!” Tony growled.  
“I know, Shellhead, I know.”  
“How is Bruce? I mean, what was the impact of him learning that he didn’t lift the real thing? And Nat and you too?”

Steve sighed again. Of course, Tony’s first priority would be to know how the others were… and people were calling him self-centered. They kind of have to review their statement on this case.

“ Me, I am good. I was more concerned about you than about what it means for me. Nat, I don’t know, she seemed ok. Bruce too. I think your speech had an edge over his ability to lift the hammer or not. So even if he knows that it wasn’t real, he knows that someone believe in him which is so much more important than the ability to lift a God weapon. However, you could still go check up on him if you want.”  
“Maybe later. Do you mind if we stay here for a while? I just don’t want to face the others right now.” The brunet asked shyly while looking at his shoes.  
“Sure we can, for as long as you like.

So the two men went to seat on the ground, close to one another, Steve’s arm around Tony’s shoulder and looked at the city in silence, quite happy to be in each other company.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it for my first one!!! Sorry about the dog!! :(
> 
> So open to comments and ideas!! Seriously, you never know what will lead to a writing strike so I kind of love hearing/reading about ideas and prompts. ^^


End file.
